Life Continues
by dinosarah
Summary: The loss of Eureka plagues Renton and SPOILERS she returns! I guess I just wanted to make a transition to AO? If they explain the story this is my take? Just go with it. I'm working hard.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Dinosarah here! And for this new story I wanted to explore more anime/manga endings that didn't quite sit with me well. Here I'll be exploring the ending of Eureka Sevens's manga.

For those of you who have read it, you know that in the manga the last page is Renton reaching his hand up in the air hoping to reach Eureka somehow, because she disappeared with the Coral. And yes, while AO does address this, I'm building up. I may follow it, I may not...

I make no promises on where this goes or even if it works out.

So here we go.

_I held my blue haired goddess in my arms, she looked banged up, but her reddish pink eyes shone. I had nearly forgotten how her pale skin shone on her face, she was scarred from our incident with the scab before, but those battle wounds just reminded me of how much she loved me. How much pain she had been through just trying to be with me. Eureka shifted her weight, smiled and held my hand as she said, "I love you, Renton." She was silent again. I pulled her tightly to me, yet as my arms came in closer the weight was gone. There was no one there. The heat I felt from her remained, yet there was no visible body, no weight. No one to show my love to. The toy I made her was laying on the ground, disregarded. Rust took over it and her warmth began to disappear, everything around me felt cold. Everything felt dead. A voice in my head said, "How could you let her go?" _

I awoke with a start on my bed in my Grandpa, Axel's, house. The old man had let me move back in after the ...incident. It had been two years since then and at this point the only people who still held onto the hope that Eureka would come back were me and the kids. The kids slept in my sister's old room, I stayed in my old attic room. It was decorated the same way it was when I left to join the Gekko state originally, but now there was a photo of Eureka in a frame next to my bed. I reached out and stroked her face through the frame and I said what my dream self never had the chance to say, "I love you too."

In my real life... I had heard her say that phrase so many times. It resonated in my head, as I worked I heard her tell me that she loved me. As I turned ref boards into surf boards I felt her embrace. Whenever I was near machines I felt like she was near, whenever I was anywhere she was near, but right now, my heart told me she was far away. I hadn't cried since she left in the first place, but right now I really felt like she was no longer here. I pulled myself back under the sheets, although I could see that the sun was fully up, and tried to sleep more. Loud banging on the floorboards told me that I was needed though. I sighed, slipped on the necklace I made from the toy duck I made her, and put on some pants.

I walked down the stairs and looked around. The floors were the same as before, but the kids were gone. Probably at school, the old man wanted them to have the education I skipped out on. When I returned home I acted as a graduate would have, despite my young age, I could never go back to how I was before Eureka. Looking back I was so apathetic, so lonely, but maybe it was just fate telling me to wait for her... Like I should be now. I sighed and went to the shop, by the fierceness of the knocks I could tell that I was not getting a full breakfast today. I walked out the door and looked around me. All of the area that had been trappar had turned into a full ocean when she left us, and it shined with the light from the late summer sun. I looked up at the tree which had been growing all year and plucked an apple down from a low branch and ate it on my way down.

So much had changed since the corals left. Some believed they were still here, under the water. I know that's what the ship Ken-Goh did after their deliveries were done. They had hoped to maybe return things to how they were, but sometimes I didn't understand it. I looked at the shop, the metal building looked as it always did. Cold. I entered it to see no one, just broken boards and a note from the old man saying, "Get these done before I return, the military wants me to help them develop something." So he was working with them again. I sighed, we needed more money, but I hated working with those people. It was partially their fault that all of this had happened and it was their fault for letting so much corruption in. But, I really had no say, I was just labeled a hero from that, just like my father was... The old man really hadn't left me with that much work... I could afford to do it all later. At some point.

I walked to the windmill, my favorite place. Everytime I'm there I'm filled with various memories, I like to believe she is there with me. Her smell is in the air, I can picture every detail of her smile again; I like to believe she never left... yet it was becoming doubtful as the third year approached. I sighed and went inside of the windmill to grab my surf board leaving the ref board behind, I knew I probably would never be able to use it again. I sighed, life... life just sucked again. I picked up my surf board and walked down to the ocean that had appeared where the trapar was before. The grass was greener and there were flowers everywhere, as they had come every year. They were the colors of Eureka's eyes...

I held back tears as I made my way down to the shore, I stuck my board in the sand and sat next to it staring at the water. If only I could do what everyone else did... I wished I could get drunk and forget she existed. If I could I would, I saw the shine off the water and it reminded me of the shine in her eyes. I wished I could die so I could forget how the sand was the same pale tone as her skin and that the water was the same color as her hair. I just wanted to die... Maybe... Maybe that was the only solution without her near. Everything was too much like her... everything reminded me of her!

I looked to the water again, trying to look into the bright areas to prevent myself from crying. I would not cry... She wouldn't like that. In the distance, in the water, I felt like I could see something bobbing. It drew my attention and my tears fell anyway. The thing in the water... it looked like a person. I stood up to get a closer look as it drifted closer to shore. The closer it came the more... I don't know how to describe it. It felt like my heart was lifting, but there was a hole being drilled in it. The figure looked like Eureka as I remembered her... but the person looked dead. But... it could be her. If she was dead, I was dead, and I already felt dead...

I don't know when I jumped in, but I found myself swimming toward the body, tossing aside the hopes that it was her. Worst case, I saved a life. I guess I could find some life meaning in that. I kept swimming until I reached the girl, as I got closer I realized that it was not just my imagination. This girl was naked, but she had that hair, that face that I remembered, all of the details were there, but what was wrong with her right now? How did she get in the water. I put my arms around the Eureka look-alike and dragged her unbreathing figure to shore. I put her face up, ignoring the nudity as tears started flowing.

This, without a doubt, was the girl I loved.

I softly pulled her in close to me as tears fell down my face and I whispered softly, "Eureka..." The figure responded with a sharp inhale that died away again. I said her name again, and the body reacted again, stronger. I said her name over and over again, in a few minutes I was shouting, "EUREKA!". Her eyes fluttered open suddenly and I found the pink eyes I had been seeing in all the flowers, in all of the sunsets, in everything as she looked straight at me.

Eureka looked up at me and smiled, she lifted her hand weakly to my face and said, "Renton? Where are we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been awhile again!

I really can't make any promises about updates. I'm so sorry.

But, I reread my chapter and thought, wow! How did I write something beautiful...

so I'll continue it. For you guys. ;)

"Renton, where are we?" A soft voice asked. I kept staring down into her face, into the eyes I had wanted to see for a long time. Her hand was on my face, it was a soft as I remembered. I tried to take in every detail I had missed, I felt like all life had rushed back into me. I heard the soft voice I had nearly forgotten call out, "Renton, are you okay?"

I swallowed strongly, trying to hold back the urge to cry with joy. "Just give me a moment." I choked out. She looked at me with concern. In that moment, with her pink eyes slightly closed, her head tilted, her blue hair wild, it occurred to me: Maybe she didn't realize that she was ever gone. It also occurred that she had never seen the world as it had become after she... left. But I could deal with that later. All of those details, her kids, her life, all of them flashed for an instant, but none of them mattered. I had her back: the only thing I could really keep my focus on was her. The walls broke. Tears flooded out. Eureka tried to sit up but to no avail, her face turned gloomy. That pout I hadn't seen for a long time, even back when she still was here returned.

I hugged her close and all I could say was, "I love you." Her body felt smaller and more fragile than before, but then again, in the last two years I had gotten taller and more strong from all of the work I ended up doing. Helping out the kids had also added to my strength. Eureka hadn't grown at all. It was like she never disappeared.

She cringed from the pressure, "Renton, I love you too. Now, please tell me what's wrong!" She looked at me with panic in her eyes. I sighed and gave her a loving look, but she still was not in clothes. I took of my shirt and handed it to her. She looked at me confusedly, head tilted to the side and her face turned pink. She tried to sit up, but there was some difficulty, so I helped her and she put on my shirt. I smiled as she did, realizing that the sand was in fact the same color as her skin. I had not forgotten too much about her. Her hair glistened in the sunlight, despite being everywhere. Wherever she was, she clearly did not get to work on herself.

She made an ahem noise and looked at me impatiently, I wiped my eyes. "You were gone for a very long time...," I began. She looked at me as I coughed out the words, "Two years", as sneakily as I could. She gasped.

"Wait. What? Two years? What about the Linck, Maeter, and Maurice? What about the Gekko? Why does everything look like this where did I go? Renton?! What's going on?" She nearly yelled in a rush of words. Her voice sounding more sharp than soft. I put my arm around her and began to tell her about everything that had happened since she had left us.

The day Eureka left, I felt my heart fly away with her. The heat remained in my arms, right where she just was. I sat there shocked for awhile, I tensed my arms, trying to feel something, but there was no pressure. I reached up, trying to grab at one of the sparkles that flew away. The air smelled like her everywhere, but there was no pressure. I kept reaching, eventually just falling back down. My arms kept tensing, expecting her to still be there. I kept expecting her to return or for this to be a dream. The sky suddenly changed, the old mountains turning to oceans. The trapar stopped. All over the world the LFOs gently landed and no longer would function.

The members of the Gekko stood by me for a long while before having to leave. I explained about how Holland and Talho had a baby named Dewey, how Moondoggie and Gidget went traveling, and about how Hap became a pilot. They had reinvented the ships we had used before to work with what we were now calling wind. It was kind of like trapar, but without the physical weight trapar carried. Woz and Jobs worked with a company to recreate LFOs that would work in this world. So far, they had only stayed on the ground. Gonzy was gone, I expected he went the same way as Eureka did... That eased the pain a bit, knowing there might be a familiar face around with her wherever she was. Mischa now worked in the city nearby, checking up on the kids and I whenever we needed her. It was really nice to have someone around with us. Ken-goh began working on a commercial ship to make deliveries around the ocean, while on the ship he helped studying the corals with his first hand experience. Stoner ended up going with him to photograph this new land to try to help the studying. Hilda and Matthieu settled down near where Holland and Talho did, they all see eachother often and come visit us at least twice a month.

Of course, I really only paid attention to what was going on in my life. I felt so empty without her, the most joy I got came from the kids. Maurice was now 10 and often helped me out with my mechanic work. We had to completely change the style, things now ran off of wind power. There still is a lot of business from people trying to modify their old equipment, the old man has always been very happy about that. Maeter was quite the little girl, but grandpa has typically helped the most with her, he often looks at her like he did Sis, and I think that really helps him out. He smiles more now than he ever did before. Linck, was only five. He cried very often about the loss of Eureka, I often woke up to find him tugging on my sheet saying, "Daddy, I miss Mama." On those nights we slept together.

As for changes? The government's control was still very high, they came by my house monthly to reassure the details of what happened on that day over and over again. They kept asking me what I saw and I have been arrested a few times. They have deemed me as a threat because of how close I was to it. I was told to never talk about it, but I have simply never found a reason to...

Most importantly, though, I have felt empty for a long long time. I tried to kill myself twice after she was gone, once with a gun, once by pills. The gun was when I was much less rational, I hadn't been able to think. It was in the first month after she was gone. I had stopped functioning. The members of the Gekko began to abandon me... So I grabbed it and held it up to my head, but by some power I missed... So I held on for a few months. The second attempt? I had taken almost the full bottle of pills when Maurice walked in looking at me sadly. He looked me straight in the eyes and asked if I was hurt, I instantly regretted it. If I wasn't there for the kids who would be? They needed me. I still woke up in the morning.

I explained the new environment, the new people. How things had changed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and softly whispered, "Oh Renton..." I looked as a tear slipped down her cheek. The sun was in the middle of the sky. She pressed her head into my chest and nuzzled herself in. She looked up and yelled at me, "Why would you try to hurt yourself? Renton! Why would you do that... Why?" The yells broke down in that pattern into a heavy sob. I knew it wasn't just about me, it was about the kids, about her friends. About everyone who just left her behind, putting off the belief that she may still be here.

I patted her back and waited until she was calm. She looked at me with a scared expression and buried her head in my chest. I heard her murmur something ending with, "The kids..."

I lifted her head and put on my best smile. "They will just be happy you are back. Almost as happy as I am. We should be getting back," I started. I extended my hand, but for some reason she did not have the strength to get up. I just lifted her up and started on the way home. She looked up at me and kissed me softly.

My heart became lit up, a fire burned I had not felt in a long time... She was home. It was worth the wait... but now she had to see everyone else.


End file.
